mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazinger Otome Taisen Chapter 3
Mazinger Otome Taisen Chapter 3 is the chapter fully introducing Shin Kotetsu. Summary Starting where the last chapter left off, Shiko is crying after her confrontation with Shin. Koji and Reito ask what the matter is but Shiko uses her magnetic abilities to fly to the Vacant Lot for revenge. Reito goes after Shiko while Koji goes back to the house. At the vacant lot, the New Mazinger Army are a little concerned about Shin's name and appearance. But Necro is to hungry to think and grabs a melon bun until Shin takes it. The New Mazinger Army think she is an enemy while Shin states that if they only eat junk food they will die. As she ridicules their choice, she suggests a hot pot, which surprisingly is made from the junk food on hand. Necro recoils at just the sight of it, when she suggests that Shin tastes it, everyone is horrified that she thinks it tastes good. At Seto's House, the Mechanical Beast Army stands outside ready to attack while still embarrassed that their role was superseded by the New Mazinger Army, using this chance to destroy Seto as she is down. As Koji goes charging through, he notices them as he opens the door. As the other girls notice they decide to hold down the fort in spite of the disadvantage. But Seto appears ready for a fight after a good sleep and easily defeats the Mechanical Beast Army. She states that while she is frustrated at the loss, it's the main character's job to get back in the action. Prof. Juzo appears from behind, accidentally removing part of Seto's top. After Seto pierces a piece of her top on the professor's head, he calms down. Seto then asks him if he has any additional equipment or abilities. Juzo states that he does not saying that Seto is perfect the way she is, stating that as the reason she can't lose but breaks down again. Koji then remembers about Shiko going off to fight the New Mazinger Army alone shocking Seto with Grace coming in at the last second. Shiko arrives at the vacant lot to confront Shin. Reito then lands asking who Shin is. Shin states she is the successor to Shiko in every way. Necro thinks this makes them like sisters. Shin however dislikes that, saying that she is better than Shiko especially with their father/creator. Shin later mocks everyone who dressed with a mid-riff look thinking it was unfashionable. She then mocks the way Shiko lives which is how she made her cry. Shiko, enraged tries to attack Shin. While Shin mocks Shiko's short temper she came to the vacant lot to fight with Shiko to discipline her. Seto and Grace come in, attempting to call it a day. But the New Mazinger Army wants to fight, peeved the Mazinger Army accepts their challenge. The New Mazinger Army however are hungry and the Spazer is still damaged so they reschedule the fight on Sunday with Shin deciding to stay with them to make a more interesting fight. Category:Otome Taisen Chapters